O primeiro de abril do Sr e Sra Weasley
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: Um primeiro de abril especial para o Sr e Sra Weasley. Fic de aniversário


**Disclaimers e afins:** Vide Profile

Fic em homenagem à Fred e George por seu aniversário! Se bem que acho que é mais um presente para os pais deles. hehehe

Boa leitura!!

* * *

**O Primeiro de abril do Sr e Sra Weasley**

A despeito de estar no oitavo mês de gravidez, Molly Weasley estava muito bem disposta. Perambulava pela casa, arrumando uma coisa ou outra que seus dois filhos mais velhos deixavam fora do lugar, além de ver como Percy se comportava no cercadinho. Felizmente Bill e Charles não provocavam o irmão, talvez pela última bronca que receberam de Arthur esses pestinhas decidiram se entreter com outras diabruras.

Naquela manhã, sentiu o bebê mexer várias vezes. Não era muito normal, o bebê só mexia poucas vezes por dia, sempre foi assim, uma gravidez tranqüila, embora a barriga tivesse o dobro do tamanho que teve nas outras gestações.

Apesar de não parecer, Molly era vaidosa e pensou que talvez estivesse comendo demais. Tentou evitar a gula elevada que a gravidez proporcionava – apesar de que na gravidez de Charles ela comeu moderadamente, sem nenhum excesso ou mesmo muitas vontades –, mas nesta gravidez era praticamente impossível não comer tanto até que ela e o bebê ficassem satisfeitos.

Seu médico também alertou sobre os abusos de comida nesse último mês, tanto que decidiu pedir outros exames, para saber se a taxa de colesterol e açúcar estava normal e outros exames de rotina típicos que ela não se lembrava, mas que realizou todos no dia seguinte.

Ela olhou para o relógio antigo que recebera de presente de casamento, Arthur logo chegaria com os resultados dos exames. Ainda observando o relógio, Molly pensou se não estava na hora de trocá-lo por um modelo exótico que encontrara no Beco Diagonal semanas antes, um modelo muito peculiar em que era possível colocar vários ponteiros, com as fotos e nomes dos membros da família e os locais em que estariam no momento em que olhasse. Naqueles tempos de guerra, era o ideal.

Alguém bateu à porta, e Molly pegou sua varinha.

– Quem é?

– Sou eu, Arthur – ela ouviu a voz do marido do lado de fora – Faça a pergunta, querida.

Em vez disso, ela abriu a porta.

– Molly! Era para você se precaver de que eu não era nenhum comensal! – Ele quase gritou, entrando em casa com um envelope e uma sacola na mão– Mas para todos os efeitos, sou eu mesmo, embora você não possa ter certeza.

Ela se aproximou do marido e cheirou seu pescoço.

– Você tem o cheiro do meu marido, ou pensa que não sei? – disse ela, com as mãos na cintura – Saiba que sou uma "super-grávida" e que meu olfato está mais apurado. Senti seu cheiro de longe!

Arthur arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

– É... É verdade? – ela sorriu, corando.

– Bem... Você tem mesmo o cheiro que eu conheço, mas... O cheiro que eu senti foi de bomba de chocolate... E um comensal não me traria bombas de chocolate.

Ele riu e beijou a esposa, se esquecendo do não cumprimento do protocolo.

– Está certa, trouxe as bombas de chocolate que me pediu. Esse garotão vai gostar de bombas, espero que não solte muitas na escola.

– Você sabe que eu torço por uma menina. – disse ela, sem qualquer ressentimento na voz por ter recebido a sacola com as bombas. –

– Eu sei, se for uma menina, estamos perdidos.

– E o nome dela vai ser Ginevra, sempre achei bonito esse nome.

– Mas se for menino, se chamará Frederic, nosso Fred – disse Arthur.

– Você disse que eu poderia escolher o nome dessa vez, Arthur! Se for menino, quero que se chame George.

– Pensei que você quisesse escolher só o nome da menina – Arthur revirou os olhos, exasperado – Deixa eu colocar Fred!

– Não! Será George, e não me venha com essa de colocar Frederic George para me agradar, Arthur!

– Mas Molly... – Ele ia argumentar, mas vendo o olhar furioso da esposa, pensou melhor – Não vamos discutir isso, eu trouxe o resultado dos exames.

Ela assentiu, com a boca cheia de bomba de chocolate.

– Sabe, não quero que fique preocupada... Eu sei que será uma surpresa... Mas eu queria mesmo que você tivesse se consultado em um médico trouxa, ouvi dizer que eles têm um aparelho de ultra-sonografia e raio-x que...

– Arthur, não comece, por favor! – disse ela, com a boca cheia.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem... – ele limpou a garganta, antes de prosseguir – É que... Descobriram que são gêmeos.

Molly, que havia mordido um pedaço generoso de bomba, parou de mastigar e encarou o marido. Com olhos arregalados, cabelos um pouco despenteados, rosto rosado e a boca toda lambuzada de chocolate fez com que Arthur desse uma gargalhada.

– É brincadeira, meu bem! Primeiro de abril!

Ela, que tinha prendido a respiração, voltou a respirar, mas se engasgou. Arthur parou de rir no mesmo instante para ajudar a esposa.

– Calma querida, foi chocolate demais. Levante os braços, assim – ele pegou os dois braços dela e ergueu, quando sentiu que ela os manteria erguidos, ele começou a abaná-la com as mãos. – Está melhor? Vou buscar um copo de água.

Ele saiu em disparada, abrindo todos os armários da cozinha, se esquecendo de que haviam copos limpos na pia. Quando voltou com a água, Molly respirava ofegante.

– Você quer me matar do coração? – ela perguntou ao marido – Já temos três filhos, imagine se viessem mais dois de uma vez?

– Sinto muito! Mas você sabe que não há como ter certeza de que as bruxas estejam esperando gêmeos¹, e a julgar pelo tamanho da sua barriga...

– Nem mais um comentário sobre a minha barriga! – ela praticamente rugiu para o marido. – Eu sei que virei um barril ambulante, mas... Mas o que você quer que eu faça? Afinal de contas, _eu estou grávida!_ ­– os olhos dela lacrimejaram.

"Ah, céus, os hormônios de novo não!", ele pensou.

– Sim, meu bem! Você está grávida e é uma grávida linda! Agora vamos, foi só uma brincadeira...

– Ótimo! – ela continuava ofegante, mas estava mais calma – E os exames?

– O que?... Ah, sim! – ele pegou o envelope novamente – Está tudo bem, ao que parece, mas temos que remarcar a consulta, o médico pediu, lembra?...

Ela assentiu, se levantando. Já havia perdoado o marido, mas o susto foi grande. Mal deu duas passadas e sentiu uma dor já conhecida.

– Arthur...

– Molly, me desculpa mesmo! Eu sei que não devia ter brincado desse jeito com você nesse estado...

– Arthur – ela chamou novamente, sentindo uma nova e mais forte contração.

– Prometo que não faço mais isso e se quiser, vou buscar mais bombas para você...

– ARTHUR! – ela colocou a mão na barriga, quando sentiu outra contração e as vestes molhadas.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Vamos para o hospital... Eu acho... Eu acho que vai nascer...

Arthur ficou pálido, olhou para a barriga de Molly e depois para ela.

– Você tem certeza? Ainda falta um mês...

– Vamos, por favor... – disse ela, choramingando – Eu estou sentindo contrações e parece que não está tudo normal... Não me pergunte! Apenas mande as crianças para Muriel, por favor, e vamos logo!

* * *

_Horas depois..._

Arthur andava em círculos, sozinho, naquele corredor do hospital. Não tinha pensado em contatar ninguém, mesmo porque a preocupação com Molly o fez dirigir feito um louco o velho Ford Anglia que havia adquirido há pouco tempo, esquecendo de contatar quem quer que fosse. Aliás, ele nem se lembrava de ter trancado a porta de casa.

Mas que se dane a casa, as crianças estavam seguras e Molly estava na sala de operações. Ao que parece, o susto que dera em sua esposa fez com que o parto se adiantasse.

Ele se sentou na poltrona. Nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse à Molly ou à criança. Como pôde ser tão irresponsável a ponto de fazer uma brincadeira de primeiro de abril para uma grávida de 8 meses? Queria estar lá para ajudar, segurar a mão de Molly, mas os médicos acharam melhor não. Teve que se resignar a esperar no corredor.

O médico saiu da sala de operações e se dirigiu ao Sr Weasley. A despeito da cara preocupada de Arthur, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto.

– Então? Como eles estão? – Arthur perguntou, ansioso.

– Tivemos que fazer uma cesariana, mas correu tudo normalmente, não se preocupe. A mãe e os bebês estão bem – disse o médico – Os bebês vão ficar em observação, nasceram um mês antes de completarem o período de gestação, mas estão em plena forma. Nunca vi garotos tão fortes! Parabéns, Sr Weasley!

Arthur piscou várias vezes, assimilando aquela informação. _Os bebês? Garotos? Gêmeos?_

_­_O Sr Weasley esperou que o médico gritasse "1o de abril!" a qualquer momento. Como ele não se mexeu ou demonstrou qualquer ação, Arthur se manifestou.

– Um momento... – ele começou a rir, nervoso – Deve ser piada, não é? Minha mulher deve ter contado que eu tentei enganá-la com o primeiro de abril e resolveu pedir que o senhor dissesse que são gêmeos?

O médico ergueu as sobrancelhas, intrigado.

– Venha comigo.

O médico guiou Arthur até o berçário. De lá, duas enfermeiras traziam cada uma um bebê, envoltos em mantas até o pescoço, cada um com uma penugem ruiva na cabeça.

– São seus filhos, dois meninos. – indicou o médico – Já providenciaram uma incubadora, mas não se preocupe, como eu disse, eles nasceram fortes.

Arthur olhou para os gêmeos boquiaberto. _Gêmeos_. Uma felicidade indescritível tomou conta dele, ao reconhecer que eles eram realmente seus. Há quem diga que é o sentimento de orgulho que todo pai tem, ao se tornar pai, e ele finalmente sorriu.

Minutos mais tarde, já estava no quarto de Molly, ela sorriu ao vê-lo. Estava feliz, mas parecia exausta também.

– Não acreditei que fossem gêmeos mesmo. – disse ela, quando ele se sentou – Deveria ter suspeitado, mesmo antes de você ter me pregado aquele susto.

– Vai me perdoar, não vai? – ele perguntou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

– Você me deu mais dois filhos lindos – disse ela, segurando a mão dele – Como é que não vou perdoar?

O médico obstetra entrou.

– E como vai a mamãe do ano? – ele perguntou, solícito – Espero que bem.

– Tudo bem, doutor – disse ela, sorrindo – Mas foi a primeira cesariana que fiz, espero que não tenha problemas para cicatrizar.

– Nenhum problema, as enfermeiras do St Mungos já fizeram o feitiço apropriado, agora é só esperar a bandagem sair naturalmente.

– Que bom – disse Arthur – Doutor, me diga, como não deduziu antes que a Molly estava esperando gêmeos?

– Bem... – o médico ficou sem graça – Nesse caso, eu devo admitir que os trouxas são mais inteligentes, sabem... É possível fazer um raio-x ou uma ultra-sonografia, que são exames por imagens, que dá para identificar que são dois fetos.

Arthur encarou Molly, com ar de "eu não disse?", mas ela não ligou. O médico prosseguiu.

– No nosso caso, como não usamos a varinha nas mães por medo de que possa haver algum efeito inesperado sobre a criança, usamos este instrumento – ele mostrou um instrumento que se assemelhava a um funil – que usamos para auscultar o coração do feto. Bem... Na época em que fiz a primeira auscultação, só ouvi o batimento de um... Provavelmente os dois corações batiam em sincronia, não há outra explicação.

O sr e sra Weasley observavam o médico, sem entender muito bem o que ele falava, mas assentiram, por educação.

– Pelo menos deu tudo certo. – o médico continuou ­– E como vão chamá-los?

– Fred – disse Arthur.

– George – disse Molly.

Os dois se entreolharam e sorriram. Arthur respondeu ao doutor.

– Se chamarão Fred e George Weasley.

**Fim**

* * *

¹ Bem, ignoro como é feito o pré-natal de uma bruxa, como nunca ouvi falar em ultra-sonografia ou raio-x no St. Mungus; decidi colocar que os bruxos não tinham como saber se eram gêmeos. Há outros meios de se saber se são gêmeos ou não. Eu perguntei para uma pessoa mais entendida do assunto e ela me explicou que existe um tipo de aparelho que parece um funil (eu perguntei o nome, ela não sabe, o que complica mais a minha vida) e que é usado para auscultar o coração do feto, sendo gêmeos, auscultaria dois. Sobre o "batimento em sincronia", isso é invenção minha. Peço desculpas por isso, mas a falta de tempo não me permitiu pesquisar melhor - essa fic foi feita numa tarde rara de ócio. ;-)

**NA:** Como não estou pronta para fazer uma fic dramática com os gêmeos pós-DH, então deixo essa fic que lembra um momento mais feliz para o dia de hoje. Fiquei pensando como seria esse dia para a Sra Weasley. Bem, desconheço os procedimentos de pré e pós-natal, então desculpem caso vejam algo muito absurdo (mas me avisem por review, eu posso arrumar! Eu acho...) Dêem um desconto para erros de ortografia, não foi betada.

bjos!


End file.
